warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plasma Sword/@comment-99.224.197.191-20130605180549
No Catalyst & No Forma | 27/30 slots used Max Killing Blow + Max Organ Shatter + Max Reflex Coil + Contagion rank 3 (with max focus) which amounts to 108% elemental damage Damage values, second one is with contagion: regular: 300 - 383 <---- enough to 1hit KO most low level units soft crit: 600 - 766 yellow crit: 1140 - 1454 <---- pops up very often, in a row if you're lucky red* crit: 2060 - 2808 *I say red because it was the next level of crit after the 1140-1454, but the numbers still showed up yellow on my screen for some reason, needs more testing. This is only using 3 out of the 8 mod slot spaces available, no polarities, no catalyst.... I will most likely add a set of orokin catalyst and forma on there, with all the (good) elements + max fury to further reduce what little swing speed this thing has, who cares if it's single target? You literally swing AND charge so fast that enemies rushing at you after spawning/encountering you will die one after the other. (Everybody follow the congo line of death! :D) Maybe if you're fighting infested which tend to crowd around you in huge mobs and form a circle around you cuz they don't exactly have ranged weapons, then you'd have trouble, but otherwise for corpus/grineer this thing is great for singling out targets that need dead fast, it might not stun lock but if you practice running past a boss/key target while charging, hitting them and then retreating, (especially with infinite slide attack which this can pull off almost as well as dual ether after slapping fury on there) it won't be all that suicidal. If they ever fix critical chance for melee weapons this will only get more powerful. I would recommend a build of Killing Blow, Organ Shatter, Fury, Reflex Coil, Fire, Ice, Armor Pierce and True Steel (unless you think that changing 15% to 20% crit rate is no big deal, in which case use whatever you want). I would reccomend Saryn because as far as my knowledge goes, she's the only one that has an elemental buff to her weapon for extra damage. If you are convinced that rhino/excal are the kings of melee, then equip them with something that has high damage to begin with like heavy weapons and spam 1 all you want, saryn is tanky enough to melee just fine and molt = a tank for when you're not tanky enough. Electricity element on melee weapons only goes up to 30% compared to fire - 90, armor pierce - 90, ice - 60, and is only really effective against corpus + that stun effect, fire stuns living organisms such as crewmen, grineer, infested cuz they try to put the fire out and leave cover, etc, and ice slows, which means electricity is fairly useless for melee weapons, in my opinion anyway. BTW I tested this with ash and his smoke screen makes the crits roughly the same damage except smoke screen makes you do soft crits all the time and red crits are actual crits during smoke screen, which means that 1140 damage regular crit ended up being like 1200 and something red crits while invisible... I honestly don't know how invisibility works, but, if somebody wants to test this weapon with invisibility, be my guest, I think it works with saryn better ;P Enjoy my wall of text